1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of connector; in particular, to a manufacturing method of connector with a relatively thin thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
The connector can be used as an electrical bridge for electrically connecting different electronic elements. Nowadays, various connectors are required for use in the 3C electronic devices, e.g., cell phones, notebooks, etc. For the trend of miniaturization of the 3C electronic devices, further miniaturization of the connector has been requested.
A conventional method for manufacturing the connector comprises providing a core layer formed with conductive vias and a circuit, and subsequently pressing a dielectric layer with at least one cantilever onto the core layer, wherein the at least one cantilever is connected to the circuit through the conductive vias. However, the conventional method must be subjected to via holes electroplating process to form the core layer with the conductive vias, thus resulting in a complex process. Besides, the connector cannot meet the miniaturization requirements due to its thickness.